Twisted Eternity
by Simone
Summary: Angelus have some fun after drinking the champagne Rebecca Lowell gave him. Alternative version for ETERNITY episode (AngelSeason 1)


Twisted Eternity   
by Simone 

Summary: Angelus is having some fun.  
Rating: 15 - I think  
Archive: My site .. but if you want, pls drop me a line I won´t say no just let me know ok?  
Feedback: Please this is my first Angelus piece written in 40 minutes during working hours I need to know if it is that bad : ) claddagh@angel.vg  
Disclaimer: The characters and universe herein are the property of Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar, and Kuzui Productions. This piece of fan-written fiction means no infringement upon any copyrights.  
Author's Note: ok I like Angelus.. he is bad, in a wonderful frightening way. I just hope you like the piece. Lyrics are from "I used to love her" by Guns and Roses whom will be here in Brasil in january 2001 for Rock in Rio!  
****************************************

He couldn't help but smiling. It felt so damned good just to sit and relax. His chair, his apartment, his blessed eternal life. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander down memory lane.  
  
Buffy, the Slayer. The most powerful Slayer he had ever met. And now she was here, right in front of him. And although the old passion that still burnt inside his body, all he could see was the silver ring shinning in her small delicious hand.  


**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**  


Her eyes were still open, in shock. He assumed that she had come to L.A. in order to talk to her soulmate, but as he had been drinking for a while with an uptown girl - a stupid actress - by the time the Slayer arrived she found out that he was too happy, and it always meant trouble. Angelus looked away from Buffy for the first time in the last 15 minutes. He looked straight to his left where the body of Rebecca Lowell laid, her broken neck giving the actress even a more fragile frame, pale face and red lips... Angelus licked his lips and faced Buffy again.  
  
"You see, lover. I had to kill her." He stood up and walked away from the two women. "She was a pain in the ass, wanting the fucking immortality all to herself, wanting to be like your souled boy. But, look what the cat dragged in: Old Angelus. A much funnier version of the vampire she knew." Angelus stopped talking, facing a speechless Buffy. "Shocked? Oh, no lover, you know me damned well to be shocked with a little murder like this one. You've known worst days and I am telling you..." Angelus opened his arms in joy and cried out. "She was a pain. Everything was always about herself. I simply couldn't stand." He sighed. "So, I_had_to break her neck."  


**I had to put her  
Six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain**

  
Angelus leaned on the wall, eyes still fixed on the Slayer's face, that grew paler and paler. "The manacles," he thought "I could use them." He vamped out, there was no need to wear his true face to Buffy, she was already in his hands. Walking slowly across the room, he jumped over the bodies of Wesley and Cordelia.

  
**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**

  
"Oh, yes... these two." He kneel down and caressed Cordelia´s face while his right foot was smashing what was left from Wesley's little finger.  
  
"She was hot, you see." He looked up to face Buffy, and quickly added. "Not hotter than you, lover. Nobody is." Angelus smiled that ironic smile that the Slayer knew so well.   
  
"Anyway, Cordelia Chase was a hot chick. Was. But she just couldn´t stop talking, and have you ever got the chance to see her on stage? No.. I doubt it. But I can tell you, Buff, I´ve been to Hell, but Cordelia on stage made Hell looks like Heaven on earth. I have to admit that I could barely control myself.. I wanted to be into her before killing the May Queen, but, I knew you were coming, and I had to be quick. Never mind, it was funny anyway."   


**She bitched so much  
She drove me nuts  
And now I am happier this way**  


Buffy´s hands were whiter than snow, as if she was making an enourmous effort in order not to raise and kill Angelus right away. But the demon didn´t even noticed. He knew she wanted to hear the whole story. So, he continued:  
  
"And Wesley Do you believe he tried to hit me in order to protect the ladies? Good Lord, Buff he couldn´t beat a fly, imagine if he would be able to face me?" Angelus laughter could be heard all over the place. Suddently, he felt a strange vibe, as if something wrong was going to happen.  
  
"I have to be quick, lover. Someone´s coming and I want you to know the whole story before I leave."   
  
With two large steps he was right in front of her again, his hand touched her golden hair. Buffy didn´t move at all, all she could do was stare back at him. Angelus continued his story.  
  
"The funniest part was to break all his fingers while the ladies screamed for help. But, who would hear them in this neighborhood? Look around, lover hollow streets, hollow houses, hollow people." Angelus´ body shaked and he said. "Nobody ever listens By the way, is this knife hurting you? "  
  
He stretched out his hand and touched the knife that was craved into the Slayer´s belly. Her powerful blood was all over the chair where Angelus had seated her. All he could smell was her scent and that too drove him nuts. He felt that shiver coming again, and knew that it was time to go. After all, Wesley was right. The happiness he felt was not real, it was a faked feeling. But he had to admit that he had had fun. Unfortunately he was not going to be around to see his soul version suffer for his acts.   
Again, Angelus shivered.   


**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I knew I´d miss her  
So I had to keep her  
She´s buried right here in my back yard**  


No he was not going to burry the bodies. Angel would have a good time mourning them, and after he would manage the funerals.   
  
Angelus walked to his chair again. The Slayer´s blood was all over his hand. He licked his fingers and, as he felt that the effect of the drug was beginning to leave him, he closed his eyes. It would take just a few moments until soul boy comes back, and he would quiclky realize that something just wasn´t fitting.  
  
In a last effort, Angelus grabbed a pen and wrote down in his own hand:  
  
"I always miss the fun."  
  
His head was aching now.  
  
Time to go.  
  
+The End+ 


End file.
